Love In A Choir Room
by dearjayycee
Summary: As I start the first day of my senior year I can't help but wonder who the new guy is that I have to train, and if he is going to get in the way of me making nationals. Or will we become more than teacher and student... SXN
1. The Beginning Of The End

**To anyone still reading:**

**My writing as grown a lot since the time I started this story, though I have not given up on it and hope to finish it someday, today is not that day. I plan to finish my Johnlock story "The Palmer's Kiss" before I rewrite this one. I will rewrite this. Hopefully anyone who was kind enough to review, follow, or favorite this will understand. I will not give up on this piece of work. Sorry for leaving this unfinished but the state it is in now ****shames me, it really does. **

**I love you all very much,**

**-Jennifer**

**April 17, 2013**

* * *

"**_7AM, waking up in the morning / Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs / Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal…"_**

My hand flies heavily down toward the alarm clock. "No Rebecca! I will not get up!" I absolutely hate public radio these days; all it is, is shit, shit and more shit.

"Fuck." Once again, I forgot to plug my phone into the alarm clock which explains the public radio; this is the worst song to wake up to.

I toss around in bed, searching for my elusive device. "Ah-ha! There you are!" I look down toward the nearly-dead contraption.

"Touché Rebecca, touché." The phone indeed reads 7 o'clock. How she did it, I will never know.

Placing it down on the charger, I stretch my upper body and I begin the first of many days left of my senior year. "And this year," I mutter to myself, "I'm going to make it to nationals. Believe it! Oh dear God…it's only Sunday. Fuck it," I grumble, "I need a shower."

Finally hauling my butt out of the warm cocoon of orange blankets, I cough a little to warm up my voice. Doing my do-re-mi routine, I drag my body to the bathroom. I peel off my pajamas and turn the shower onto hot. I let out an "Eeepp!" as I get sprayed by cold water. Being an impatient person, I usually jump in just as the water starts; I should have learned to wait a minute or two by now.

"Damn it! Soap in eye!" I curse under my breath and quickly turn to the showerhead with eyes wide open, rinsing out the evil liquid.

"It's really quiet," I say to myself, and do the thing that I do best: fill the silence. "Feels like I'm going through the motions in the dark, in a world that leaves me with an uninspired heart. All I know is I'm so tired, living life I barely feel, give me hope, give me fire, give me something real!"

My voice goes through the motions of a song I know well, making it easier to continue with the task at hand. Completely done with washing my god-like body, I finish up and turn off the water, grabbing a towel to dry off.

I run to my room to grab the green polo and black jeans that I'd laid out for this special day. I did the 'pull up the pants' dance that skinnies always have me doing. Zip, button, buckle and check myself out.

"God I'm gorgeous." I comb fingers through my messy blond hair and work the muscles on my neck. I throw on the shirt and re-ruffle my hair; I am nearly ready to leave. I snatch a pair of socks out of the dresser by the bedroom door and skip into my living room. I plop down on the couch, pick up my black shoes and slide my feet into them.

A car horn honks outside my apartment; I need to hurry or I'll be late and Kakashi wouldn't be pleased if I was. Taking a breakfast bar out of the kitchen, I leave my house, locking the door behind me. I fly down two flights of stairs and my eyes land on a familiar blue car.

"Iruka!" my voice comes out louder than I like-but hey-I love that man.

Iruka is a teacher at my school and the person who checks up on me to make sure I'm doing well. He is also my chauffeur; today he's driving me to school so that I can go perform for the incoming freshmen. Every year, one student from each of the electives gets to be a representative and this year, I get to represent the choir.

Yep. That's right. Me? I'm a choir nerd. I've been doing this for seven years (both middle and high school, mind you) and as the self-proclaimed best guy in the choir, Kakashi said that I could sing whatever I like as long as it's completely school-appropriate. Heh…But even if I did sing an inappropriate song, that guy would enjoy it. Damn pervert.

"And how are you this morning Naruto?" Iruka asks as I slip into the car.

"Great!" I look down between our seats at the cup holder after buckling up to find my morning glass of hot tea. "Honey and lemon?" I question.

"How could I forget? It's what you always get before a concert. Did you sleep well? How about breakfast? Did you eat any?" he worries as we pull out of the parking lot and head toward the school.

"I'm just checking. You never know; this could be the one time you forgot. I slept like a log and grabbed a breakfast bar on my way out." I wave my breakfast around to show that I indeed brought something.

"Are you ready? You know it scares Kakashi that you haven't told him what you're singing and you made it worse by asking for the help of a selective group from the orchestra, band and 'The Girls' to pull it off." His eyes flick toward me and back to the street.

I open up the package and in two bites, polish off the bar. Taking a swig of the tea and humming in pleasure, I finally answer him. "Well at least this all means I prepared. I could probably just show up and sing the first thing that came to mind and he wouldn't have minded. At least I know what I'm doing and we are going to steal the show. Everyone will want to join choir. Anyway, he should trust me. It will be amazing and yes, I know all the words and pitches by heart; no need to study on the way."

"Are you going to tell me what it is you're singing?" We pull into the school, park and get out.

"No, it's a surprise," I grin from ear to ear.

We walk toward the football field where all the electives are getting set up. There is a very large blow up screen for the musical arts on top of a large platform-like stage between the risers. It all faces the rather full bleachers of the football field.

"Bye Iruka! I'll see you after I'm done!" I yell while running off toward a small group of people whose clothing matches mine.

"Hey! You ready?" I study the faces of the only girls in my choir: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. And then I look to Haku-I know is a guy but he's prettier than most of the girls in our school-I mean, he sings soprano and most people who see him think he's a woman; if anyone were say that in front of Zabuza, his best friend, they'd get beat up.

"Of course," Haku says with a smile. I can see Zabuza a few feet away glaring at me. Really, if I didn't know any better, I would say Zabuza was in love with Haku. I wink over to him and in response, his mouth turns downward.

"Well, thank you so much for the help! When are we going up?"

Sakura replies, "I think last." She is beautiful with short, soft, pink hair and pale green eyes. She is the girl of my dreams but no matter how hard I try, she never thinks of me as anything but a brother. She's too consumed by thoughts of a stupid football player. God, for the life of me, I can't remember his name; it's really surprising because she and Ino are always talking about him.

A tall man with silver hair that defies gravity walks over. Even though he is wearing a high turtleneck and an eye patch over his right eye, you can tell that he is smiling. "Yo gang. Are we ready?"

We all nod simultaneously, "Yes Dad." It's a rather common thing to call your choir director mom or dad; I accidently called Kakashi Dad at the end of tenth grade and it stuck. I think it makes him happy; I'm not sure why, but every time any of us call him Dad, you can see a true smile that reaches his eye.

"Okay than let's go find the boys and sit down." And by this he meant the rest of the men in our small choir. "I think I saw them over by the band."

We follow Kakashi like little ducks over to the bands risers and there they sit: Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara and Lee. Even though they aren't singing, they are still in their choir uniform.

"There are our lovely ladies!" Kiba gives a wolf-like grin. He has the tendency to lump Haku and I with the girls.

"How many times do I have to prove to you that I'm a guy? Dude, I know we're close but I'm beginning to think you're gay and trying to see my dick." I cross my arms over my chest as I watch Kiba turn beet red.

"B-Bastard! You know I like girls!"

"Okay kids, go sit on the other side of the band," Kakashi points to where we will be sitting. Obeying the orders, we walk and sit down in the chairs.

Tsunade, the school principal, walks up to the microphone in the middle of the stage and repeats the same speech she recites every year. "And don't mess up you brats," she adds and then introduces the band and the dazzlers. The band plays,_ Knock on Wood_, while the dazzlers inappropriately dance to it. Next is the orchestra who plays, _One Winged Angel_ and afterward, artwork and photography are shown on the blow up screen. Next, the athletics group does a cheerleading routine and then show an assortment of sports teams and smaller elective classes. Lastly, before we go up, it is the theater groups' turn; their performances are usually amazing and they often ask for the help of the choir. Toward the end of their kick-ass skit, I become a little nervous; all the groups did a really good job.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Kakashi whispers in my ear while placing a hand on my shoulder and I nod in agreement. The theater group bows out and Tsunade walks up to the microphone and introduces the choir.

'The Girls,' Haku and I stand up. Shortly thereafter, the people from the band and orchestra I had selected join us and pick up their instruments and chairs, moving them onto the stage. I stand in front of the microphone; the others have their own behind me.

"Remember to join choir!" we all exclaim and the music starts up. I know that most of the people will realize what we are about to sing at this point. Looking out towards the crowd, I can already see some students getting into the music. I draw in a deep breath.

"I let it fall, my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it," I look toward Kakashi to see a reassuring nod as I began the next line. "It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me!"

The girls join in for the next line, "My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms, without falling to your feet." I can see the crowd is really getting pumped up. "But there's a side to you that I-" at the doubled up words the girls sing with me. "I-never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the game you play, you would always win, always win." The crowd is anticipating the delivery of the next line and who am I to disappoint?

"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched you face," I latch onto my shirt in front of my heart. "Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!" I sing, holding the last note for all it is worth.

The girls join me for the next part and echo the next 'never knew, never knew' continuing the pattern. Toward the end of the song I feel completely pumped. I feel like I'm floating with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I finish up of the song by taking in a big breathe, "Oh no! Let it burn, oh let it burn! Let it burn!" I let my voice smoothly shift up and down to give the desired effect.

The music echoes to a stop and we are still. Even the crowd is quiet for a second until they erupt in claps. "Thank you. And like I said earlier, join choir! I would also like to thank the band and orchestra for helping us out!" I turn, look at my girls and I put an arm out in their direction, pulling them all forward "And can I have a hand for my lovely ladies and Haku?" The crowd erupts again. Everyone on stage takes a bow; Tsunade comes up and dismisses us. Walking up to the microphone, she says, "Remember brats: choose wisely! Now get out of my sight!"

Reunited with the rest of our group, we get pats on the back, hugs all around and many compliments.

Kakashi pulls me over to the side away from everyone else. "You never disappoint. It was very good. But I'm going to need some help with something this year, are you up for it?"

Of course I would do almost anything Kakashi asked of me, but the challenge is refreshing. There are people passing us to try and leave so I make the suggestion to go up to the bleachers since they are nearly empty. Once we make our way to the top, we sit down on the warm metal which is heated from bodies that had just been there. "Okay, I accept the challenge."

"You can't back out; if you do, I will demote you from mixed varsity to men's choir. I just want you to know that now." Kakashi looks at me and I can tell that he is not joking and he will absolutely remove me. I start to have second thoughts; I love the group I'm with right now because they can keep up with me.

"Can I ask what this challenge is?"

"Of course. I want you to train the new recruit. This will be his first year ever in choir but I know for a fact that he is a very good singer. His voice right now is raw but I think you could change that. This is his last year too and since I think your voices will match perfectly, I want him now."

"A noob matching my voice?" I question. I don't really think that someone who knows nothing about singing could ever be _my _equal. "But I thought you said Sakura was my match?" He put us together four years prior, saying our voices were perfect for each other.

"No I said Sakura might be your match. You sing perfectly together but you fight when doing so over who is louder and you can't hit the same note at a time because you clash. Now that I've found this person, I know he's your match," he looks out toward the busy field.

"He? I know Sakura and I clash, but really? A guy is my match?" I can't believe what he is saying; it doesn't happen very often for two guys to be vocal soul mates.

"Yes a 'he.' You know there are some amazing guy groups: for example, Simon and Garfunkel and you may not know this, but Iruka and I," he smiles.

"Iruka? Interesting. Okay I believe you. Challenge accepted. When do I start training?" If this is how I will find my match, I will gladly accept.

"Tomorrow during class."

"Okay, well I will see you then. Have a good Sunday, Dad." I stand up and walk back to the parking lot where Iruka is waiting by the small blue vehicle.

"What took you so long?" Iruka questions as he gets into the car. He starts up the engine.

I jump in and close the door behind me. "Kakashi wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, about training a new kid; he said he's my vocal soul mate. I never thought it would be a guy but I guess it happens." We finally get out of the parking lot and drive back toward my flat.

"It does. Hey you want to go get lunch?"

"Yeah! Ramen?"

"Of course."

-.X.-

Iruka and I end up going out to eat and then shopping for some new shoes. By the time we get back, it is already three in the afternoon which left me with seven hours until bed. I decide that I will clean my apartment.

Turning on some music, I begin. It takes me two hours to clean and thirty minutes to decide where to hide my porn stash. Now I'm not a pervert, but who doesn't like porn? I don't like to have it out because Iruka sometimes pops in and I don't want him to see it. Finally, I put it under my sweat pants in the bottom draw of my dresser.

'**_Gurrrgglll!_**' Looks like it's time to feed the beast, I think to myself and sigh. I look down at my belly and rub it tenderly as I walk into the kitchen. Opening up the cupboards, I pull out a box of macaroni and start cooking. While stirring the pot, I munch on a banana because Iruka said it is unhealthy to only eat ramen and pasta-based stuff-I think he might be lying about that-I mean really! How can ramen be unhealthy? It's fucking delicious.

"Dinner's ready," I call out to the air while making myself a bowl and sit down at the table. It's as good as boxed macaroni gets.

I go through the motions for the rest of the night; I watch a movie, get my school bag packed and pick out clothes for tomorrow.

Getting into a cold bed, I shiver while starting the tossing and turning of nightly sleep. This takes me a good two hours to complete. I can't sleep until my mind is slowly eased into it.

Darkness finally over takes me.

* * *

**okay so I don't really know if you guys (girls) know what a dazzler is because I'm not sure if it's a Texas only thing, a U.S. only thing, or if everyone knows about it. The best way to explain a dazzler is a ghetto cheerleader? Like they aren't really thrown up in the air and they dance to mainly hip hop, rap ect so yeah. If you still don't get what I mean watch some of the stuff my school dazzlers have done. **

watch?v=jMnINdoQgdU (really cool performance)

watch?v=GQqWugnXXf0 (General idea of Dazzlers)

**Beta'd by the lovely rikado :D**


	2. Singing My Song

**This was beta'd by the lovely Rikado. She's awesome.**

* * *

At 6:00 A.M. sharp Iruka pulls up in my driveway, sleepily I throw myself into the car.

"Good morning…" He doesn't answer back at this point because I've already fallen back asleep. But when I feel a shaking on my shoulder I know to get out of the car. Iruka has to get to school at 6:20 which means so do I.

"Bye Iruka see you in fourth period." I walk to the choir room where Kakashi is seating at the piano rearranging a piece of music.

"Dad its early." I whined.

"Much too early for you to be whining, don't you think?" he looked over at me with a stupid smirk.

"Can I go sleep in the lair?" I start walking towards his office, because honestly even if he says no I'm still going to go sleep.

"No matter what I say you're still going to do it."

"You're right." I close the door behind me, open up the closet and pull out a pillow. I know where that lazy bum hides all the good stuff. I crawl under the desk and curl up, drifting back into sleep.

**NS**

**_Wake up Naruto. _**_Oh no, not one of those dreams where the food talks to you. I look over at the ramen._

_'Its too early ramen, why don't you just wait and I'll eat you later, okay?'_

**_WAKE UP NARUTO!_**_ The ramen started to turn red and grabbed me with its noodley arms. _

"Ramen stop it!" I tried to fight off the delicious dish.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't wake up I'm going to hit you." The 'ramen' which sounded a lot like Sakura, grabbed harder at my shirt. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me. But once she realized I was awake she stood back up and told me one last time before leaving the room that I need to get up. Yep, that's the girl I love.

Having choir first period is a blessing because Kakashi is almost always on time. This is not the case for his other classes due to the fact he's usually off trying to convince Iruka that they should just skip school. Too bad for him, Iruka is too responcable for that.

I pick myself off of the ground and walk out of the office to see my small little choir conversing. But that's it no new face, curious about where my charge is I walk up to Kakashi and ask about it. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Kakashi replies without looking up from the music in front of him.

"My charge, you know the new guy? If he's late I'm not helping him. He should have enough respect to be here on time, well at least if he really wants to be in choir." I frown at the thought of a new guy coming into our little group without knowing anything and just disrespecting all of our hard work to get here like that.

"I'm sure he won't be late Naruto. Relax he has three minutes to be here. Why don't you just go sit down with everyone else so we can start on time and so that I can get everyone the music for the fall show?" He shooed me off.

I turned on my heels and walk up to the risers, taking my seat on the front row. I say this is my seat because I'm the shortest out of all the guys. So if I were to stand on any other row I would be hidden by the other's bodies. Though I would never admit this out loud, I just always say my face is too pretty to be in the back. But the truth is I'm really short, well I guess I'm not that short but compared to all the other guys I am. Me being at five foot six inches which is a pretty normal height, doesn't even match up to Haku, the second shortest at a five foot eight inches. I really don't think it's very fair for me to be this short, I often think of cutting off everyone's shines so that I could be taller. But that would be illegal now wouldn't it?

I was caught up in a heated debate with Choji about what kind of ramen was better when my ears were assaulted by two very high pitched squeals. I turned toward the girl's section, "Was that necessary?" Quiet puzzled to see that both Ino and Sakura's mouths were hanging open and that they were both pointed towards the door, I turned my head slowly knowing I was about to meet my charge. My hands started to shake, my eyes locked with the figure walking up towards Kakashi.

No way.

This could not be happening to me. I'm not gonna help him. His tall slender body was facing away from us. All that could be seen was a stupid duck butt but I knew who it was. Sasuke Uchiha, quarter back for our football team, high school heartthrob, and currently the holder of the girl I loved heart. And what was worst is I'm pretty sure he didn't even know Sakura's name. I was not about to help him. "No."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked toward me. "Naruto remember the condition, you already agreed." Kakashi frowned, "I really don't want to have to put you into a different choir, but believe me I will."

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi then back towards me. I had a look of disgust on my face, but I dropped the subject. Glancing back over towards the girls everyone except Ino and Sakura looked surprised but otherwise unaffected. But those two still had their mouths agape.

"Okay kids, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and he will be a new member to our choir. This is his first year in choir so you should all pitch in to help him whenever he needs it. Now Sasuke, we need to judge your voice to see your range. Is that okay with you?"

"No. You've already told me what part I was going to be so why do I have to do this?" He glared at Kakashi who just smiled.

"I can get your schedule changed if that's how you're going to be. It's more so that everyone in this choir will be comfortable with your ability. You might not understand but this is important to them. Now sing for us."

He walked in front of the piano facing us with a scowl. "What ever I want right?"

"Yeah go ahead, just be good."

He rubbed his hands together and then opened his mouth to sing. The song that came out of his mouth enraged me.

"I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms, without falling to your feet."

I wanted to punch him. He had the balls to sing the song I preformed yesterday. And what was worse was that he was good.

He smirked and continued on his merry way.

"But there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you play, you would always win, always win."

I looked around everyone had looks of shock on their face's for the same reason as me. But then Ino and Sakura were blushing their butts off. They just sat there like what he was trying to pull wasn't disrespectful. I killed that song, and there he was making what I did look easy. I was turning red with anger; Kakashi was eyeing me to see my reaction.

"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!" his voice cracked and then the trance everyone seemed to be in was lifted.

"That's enough Sasuke, I really don't think that song is really in your voice range but it was very good. You'll be a bass with Kiba and Gaara. Okay now kiddos, let's warm up with scales. Oh and Naruto, take Sasuke to a practice room and teach him the scales."

I walked to one of the practice rooms with that bastard following me. I opened up the door and waited for him to come in, then closed it behind him.

"So you're going to teach me?" He commented.

That was it. I had had enough off him.

Ramming him up against the door I yelled "HOW DARE YOU!" My body flesh against his to make sure he couldn't move. He looked down at me, then grabbed my shoulders and pushed me seven feet to the other wall.

"I will do whatever I like. And next time you think about pinning someone don't take a person whose half a foot taller." He released me and sat down on the piano bench. "Now are we going to sing or what?"

I looked down at the piano and played the scale as fast as I could with no explanation as to what to sing. "Sing it."

"Hn" was all he did or said.

"You're a stupid jock so why don't you do use all a favor and just quit?" I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Stomping up to the wall, I pulled down the scale chart.

"Naruto go back. If he doesn't learn them I'm sending you to a different class." Kakashi said with a frown maring his face.

"I'm working on it!" I screamed heading back then headed back to the practice room. Taking a big breath to help myself call down, and then opened the door. He was just sitting on the piano bench looking at me.

"Get off the bench." He did as I said. I sat down on the bench and handed him the scale chart. I played the scale up and down till he caught on. "Sing it."

"Could you sing it once so I can hear what it sounds like?"

"Sure. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do." Singing it up then back down. I played it again while he sang it.

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do." His voice cracked at the highest Do.

"Take a breath and then sing the high Do. That should help you get up there." I took a deep breath then sang it to him so that he could follow. But once again when he tried to hit it his voice went all funny.

"Try lying down and singing it." I suggested.

He followed my orders and lied down on the floor. Then tried to sing the scale again as I played. And this time his voice didn't crack.

"Okay, when you go home today, practice that note." I showed him a different scale on the chart, played it then told him to sing it.

"La, Ti, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La." He really did have an amazing voice, though I would never admit it out loud. It was rich and silky but dark like tainted glass at the same time.

"I wasn't trying to make you mad by sing that song. You just did it amazingly and I wanted to show you that I could be on your level." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

I never thought of that, I was pretty sure he was just doing it be a dick.

"I'm sorry I got mad." He leaned over the top of the piano to grab something pressing him warm body into my back.

"It's okay dobe." He smirk then withdrew himself, "So is that everything?"

"Teme! No, that's not it, you still need to learn hand signs and five more scales!"

We worked on the rest of the scales until five minutes before class ended. When we were done I went to Kakashi to receive the music for fall show, which they had already been working on back in the classroom.

"Naruto, I don't have time to slow down and teach Sasuke how to write syllables to learn music so I'm going to need you to get him caught up on that by the end of this week okay?" Kakashi stated well handing over seven pieces of music.

"Okay Kakashi." I headed back to what I had dubbed our room.

"We'll start learning the music tomorrow so be here early." I handed him the music. "Don't lose that."

"When do you want me to be here dobe?"

"Stop calling me that teme. Early, let's say six-twenty?"

"Hn" I took this a yes as the bell signaled us to head to next period.

* * *

**sorry if I'm making Naruto look like a drama queen but come on if you've read the manga you know he can get like super emotional.. so yeah that's that. And I know that the first few chapters might be a little painful because I don't have a beta and I have to set up all the shit that's going to happen because I don't really want to this to be short and rushed. So yeah bye….**


	3. Love Hurts, So Cry Me A River

**Once again i need to say thank you to Rikado for Beta'ing this chapter i mean really she is like flipping amazing this chapter went from blah... to FUCKING WINNING! bam:D**

* * *

Second period was French level six with Yamato-sensei. Kiba was the only other French six student in the whole school, this was mainly due to the fact that in seventh grade we had both decided that we didn't want to learn Spanish like everyone else. So now he and I sat in the back of a room full of French level one students who learned how to say 'my name is'. Kiba and I copied what they were saying in the same silly accents used to mock how stupid they sounded. This all lead to a fight with one of the new freshmen that was practically bad.

"Well, if you're so smart I'd like to see you do better." He smirked like he had caught us. I turned to Kiba, we both broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Ce garçon pense qu'il peut nous égaler. Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot!" Kiba choked out in between laughs.

"Je sais! Je sais! Il est très stupide." I howled back. This display of misusage of the language made Yamato-sensei very angry.

"Fermez vos bouches! Okay French one students, don't be fooled those two idiots in the back. They're French six students." The look on Yamato-sensei's face could scare little babies.

"You ruin all the fun Sensei, it's their own fault I mean really, 'Jah mah peahl idiot' sounds nothing like 'je m'appelle idiot'." Kiba said with a wolf-like grin on his face.

"Well Kiba at least they didn't call themselves an idiot twice now."

I broke back into fits of laughter. Oh I was going to love second period. Next was third was biology two with Anko-sensei, and boy was that lady scary. I had Hinata, Gaara and duck butt in that class. Anko-sensei let us pick where we want to sit so I automatically choose the table farthest way form the beast's desk. Hinata and Gaara claimed the two seats across from me. Hinata then waved over Sasuke to come sit with us, I gave her a shocked look for her bringing him over to our little group.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say hi to you this morning in first." The raven sat down in the seat next to me.

"G-good morning to you too S-sasuke-kun. Your performance this morning was g-good." All the while looking down at the table and mumbling.

Class was uneventful and I found myself not being able to wait for the end of it. Sitting and having to listen to Hinata and Sasuke conversing was getting boring. So as soon as the bell rang I ran off to Iruka's class.

"Iruka!" I screamed as I hugged the brunet man.

"Naruto we are in class." He said even though he hugged me back before releasing me and sending me back to my seat. I had this class with almost everyone in my choir which meant that Sasuke was also in this class. But the fact that I had everyone else out weighted that. I sat down next to Kiba and Gaara. Behind me Shikamaru was fast asleep and in front of me Choji was munching on potato chips.

History went by with by fast with the usual yelling from Iruka to pay attention. Since we were all in the same class, as soon as the bell rang we all headed to lunch where we were greeted by Lee, and Tenten who had already picked out a table for us to sit at. Our school had large round tables that could fit sixteen people; this allowed all the advanced choir kids to sit together. Everyone sat down as I did the honorary drink run for the first day of school. I already had memorized what everyone would want so I went to the vending machines and started stuffing drinks into my pre-emptied back pack.

"Need some help?" a silky voice said.

"I can do it." I looked over at the teme, he had a smirk on his face as he walked up behind me and reached around me to press the brightly colored buttons on the machine.

**_Thunk._**

"Can you get that for me?" he whispered still standing flesh against my back. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I bent down without bending my knees and grabbed the can out of the machine.

Looking over my shoulder at the raven, he stood completely still with an odd look on his face.

"Sasuke?" I stood back up straight, took my bag and walked off with his soda. When I looked back he was still frozen.

I played duck duck goose around the table as I handed out the soda. But I felt bad because Neji, Hinata's cousin and Kankuro, Temari and Gaara's brother were also at the table and at the time of the soda run I was unaware that they would be joining us. They both said it was okay but that they would be joining us from now on at the table.

I took the empty seat between Kiba and Sakura. Half way through lunch a slightly red Sasuke came to sit down with us. He sat his prissy little butt next to Neji, which happened to be directly across from mine. But it also happened to be the last seat at the table so I couldn't do much about it.

"Look! We finally have a full table!" Sakura cooed.

It was nice to have a complete set, to feel wanted.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you have next?" I asked.

Her pink hair, which I loved so much, whipped around towards me. "English with Kurenai-Sensei and you?"

"I have Kurenai too! Yeah another class with the beautiful Sakura-chan!" I yelled while fist pumping.

"Does anyone else have English with Kurenai next?" Sakura looked around like she was panicking. There were 'no's' all around. But Sasuke and Neji were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her. "Sasuke-kun, you have English with Kurenai-Sensei next right?" Her eyes had gone all big and watery as she looked at the raven.

"No I don't," was all he said, and then went back to his conversation with Neji.

Sakura slammed her head into the table then started to wail, "I'm stuck with Naruto alone for a whole year."

This comment hurt, it burned so badly that the girl I loved wasn't even willing to be in a class with me alone. What was worst was my friend wasn't willing to be in a class alone with me. I don't think I had felt my heart break like that before to be completely shunned by the one person you like the most. I couldn't let this hurt show on my face because now everyone was looking at me. I didn't want to be weak and show them how much that one comment affected me. So I smiled. It was forced and I made it was wide as I possibly could.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, it won't be that bad." My voice cracked a little.

"YES IT WILL!" She cried and then put her head back down.

I gave in .I couldn't stand to see her this upset over being alone with me. I wasn't a bad person.

I stood up with my stuff, "You're right Sakura-chan I'm awful. Looks like I need to go empty the tank!" I smiled so hard I think my lips almost ripped off. I couldn't even look back to see if it was just some sick joke. I slumped down against the wall, curling up into myself and cried.

(Sasuke POV)

The dobe's smile didn't reach his eyes that much I could tell. The way he had tried so hard meant he was about to cry. And all because of what one girl said.

After watching him rush off, I got up, but before leaving I called out. "Sakura." She looked up with no evidence of regret in her eyes but instead a hopeful glint like I was going to tell her I loved her. Wanting her to feel some remorse, I shot her a disgusted look and bit out a "Nice going." Then I left the cafeteria to go comfort the blond.

Approaching the restroom, I could hear sounds of sniffling outside the hall. Taking one deep breath, I pushed the door before locking it and sitting down next to the distressed blond.

"Go away!" he was sitting in the biggest stall and by the way he was positioned I was pretty sure he couldn't see me.

"Why should I?"

His face turned so fast his neck popped, but this didn't not affect the deer caught in the headlights face he now wore. His eyes and nose were red as tomatoes. "Why are you here?" his voice coming out like a child's.

"Because your crying." That was the simple truth it was hurting me to see him like this, but leaving him to cry by himself when I knew what was going on would have been worse.

He reverted into himself but this time he held back tears. So I put my arm around him and pulled him close to myself. "It's okay to cry." That was all it took before he was reduced to a sobbing mess in my arms. I rubbed small circles in his back making him bury himself deeper into my chest.

"Shhhh… it's okay…" I tried to comfort him. He started to sniffle and looked up at me.

"Will you stay with me… just a little longer… please." He eyes were glazed over and the way his asked the question there was no way I could say no to the innocence that resided on his face. I hadn't planned to leave him until he was better anyways but the begging made sure that I would never get up.

"As you wish." I pulled the blond fully into my lap and let him compose himself before I asked any questions. "Are you going to be okay to go to this period or do you just want to skip it?" I felt a slow nod against my chest signaling that I would be able to be with my blond a little longer. I had been dreaming of a chance like this but right now was not a good time. I couldn't take advantage of him in this state. My plans could wait.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry for making Naruto a cry baby but come on everyone has had this experience of someone you like a lot not liking you and lets be real now, you probably cried. But shhhh its okay to cry. Anyways also I made this scene here because Naruto needs to get over Sakura for the story to continue not that I'm saying that he's completely over her because come on a loved one can hurt you many times before you really give up on them. This one was kind of short because honestly I have the preference of shorter chapters... idk it just takes less time to write and in the end feels easier for me to read. I'm sorry this became a rant… so BYE! Oh and the next chapter will hopefully be beta'd. Cool beans right? Right. Oh and the French stuff was pretty much Kiba and Naruto calling the kind a idiot and then Yamato telling them to shut up. But if you want to translate it good for you. **


	4. Boy, You're A Perv

**(Naruto's POV)**

We ended up staying like that, him and I. Though I will never admit it to anyone not even him, I needed that. The crying stopped being about Sakura after a few seconds. It became just the need to cry and to let off some stress. To not have to feel happy for one fucking moment. To not worry about being judged not even by the person I was crying in front of, it's just what I needed. And when I was done I got up from his lap said a quick 'thank you' then left. I went on with the rest of my day feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Not even really registering the rest of the day. I'm not even sure I really went to any of my class, because the next thing I knew I had already arrived home. I decided to go straight to bed; the day had worn me out.

When I woke up the next morning I felt refreshed from having an honest to god good sleep. I hadn't had that in a very long time, so just the feeling of being completely rested made me feel like it would be a great day. I took a shower, then dressed, and ate breakfast all before Iruka got to my house. When he finally did honk to signal to get my ass out of the apartment, I was ready for once, in no hurry just enjoying the morning to its full extent. Looking out towards the rising sun in the east.

"Good morning," I announced as I slide into the familiar car.

"Good morning to you too Naruto, you seem awfully bright eyed and bushy tailed. Did something happen?" Iruka questioned as we made our way towards the school. Did I seem that different this morning?

I contemplated lying to him for a split second, then decided that Iruka deserved more from me than to hide things from him. He had done many things for me growing up and I'm sure he would be doing many things for me in the years to come. So I just told him, "Well yesterday I slept better then I ever had before. I slept like I was in a coma."

"Really? And why was that?" The brown haired man had a small smile on his face that was looking towards the road in front of him. This none worried air surrounding the man that I knew so well was just a little off putting, well not so much off putting, it was weirder then anything else.

"I cried." Here it comes he's going to get all worried and start freaking out. And then I'm going to have to explain the whole situation and I don't want Iruka going mama bear on Sakura. I've seen Iruka when he gets all protective, and it might be the single most frightening thing in the world. Nobody messes with Iruka-bear's baby cub.

"I understand." Was all he replied with, no onslaught of questions, no mountain of curses for the person that caused the crying. I turned towards him with my mouth agape. Where did my mama bear go?

"You do? I mean you're not worried?" I started to question the man who I thought I had fully figured out. But apparently I had missed something along the line.

This made him face my direction slightly; there was still a small smile on his face. "No I would be worried if something seemed to be affecting you in a negative way, but you seem to be fine to me. So what's the point of worrying if there's nothing to worry about?"

This blow my mind, I had never thought that Iruka could not worry. I didn't answer to his question, because I don't really think he was looking for one anyways. I got out of the car and hugged the brunet goodbye before heading off to the choir room. Kakashi once again sat at the piano bench in the front of the room.

"Whatcha doing" My voice burst out as I laid my head on his shoulder. He had a paper in his grasp with name on it. It looked to be a rooster sheet of all the kids in choir.

"Well you know how we have auditions coming up soon for new class placement?" By this he meant people being moved into different choirs. This event happened three times a year once at the beginning of school, once before the winter break, and once at the very end of school.

"Yes" I answered. Of course I knew he made everyone audition at least once a year to make sure you were slacking off if you were in one of the upper choirs.

"There are so many students auditioning I think I might have to hold them after school… Hey Naruto…" He's eyes gleamed as he looked up towards my face. There was something in his eye that promised that I would not be a happy camper soon.

"Yes Daddy…" I said daddy to see if I could get a lighter sentence for the on coming punishment. But doing so left me open for his next line.

"Well, could you do a favor for me son… could you stay after school and help me?" He pulled the son card, that bastard, he knew I had no choice now. I couldn't say no to him when he called me that. Damn rat bastard. This would mean staying after school for at least four hours, and listening to people nervously sing songs not in there voice range.

"Of course I will father." I added a hiss behind my words, to show my displeasure for what he had just pulled. But I couldn't be very mad with him because I had tried to pull the 'dad' card, which had failed.

He smiled like a kid in a candy store, he won and he knew it. "It will be in two weeks lets say on that Friday. And make sure you have a ride home, I think Iruka has a teaching convention and is going to have to leave right after school." That grin on his face meant he was up to something, and it seemed to not be something to look forward too.

"Will you drive me?" Since he mentioned it he must have been offering.

"No can do kiddo." He said as he turned back to his paper. Making little dots by some people's names.

"Wait-why? You're the only person I know that could drive me!" I barked. He's the only person I know that would be available to dive or that had a car.

"You do have another person you could ask…" the door to the choir room opened revealing a duck butt, Kakashi leaned closer to me and whispered, "and look there he is." Damn I should have known it would be something like this. And knowing Kakashi he wasn't just saying that to make me squirm.

"You are one cruel man. I am going to tell Iruka about this." I huffed.

"You ready to practice dobe?" The stupid teme questioned as he walked past us and toward our practice room.

"Coming asshole." I backed away from Kakashi, then turned back to him and used my hand to point to him, then using it to make a fake cut across my neck. I got the message across, that he was dead for this. No matter how many times he told me how awesome I was, I was not about to forget this.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

The excitement of knowing my blond was about to walk in that door, into this small room, that was completely sound proof. That thought alone turned me on. I wanted him; I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything before. I was going to have him no matter what, no matter how long it takes, no matter who gets in my way. I will have him. The door suddenly opened and I shuddered in anticipation.

"You ready?" His voice assaulted me, and I wanted more than anything to just bend him over the piano and pound into him like there was no tomorrow.

"Always." My voice was low and I'm sure he just took it as 'I'm ready to sing' and nothing else, but honestly that's not what I had in mind when I had answered. But I needed to remind myself I was not going to fuck this up. I was going to take my sweet time until he was begging to be by my side. Begs for me to just talk to him, for me to touch him.

We went through the lesson of learning to do what he called "writing syllables". It amazed me that I had even learned anything, because damn he looked hot. He was wearing faded skinny jeans that weren't tight enough to give away everything, but just tight enough that when he bent over for any reason, you could tell he wasn't wearing under wear. He was also wearing a green flannel shirt that was rolled up to the elbows and was just short enough so that every time he lifted his hands above his head you got a nice glimpse of tan skin begging to be lick. And his hair, that was the killer, it looked like he had just rolled out of bed, like he didn't give a fuck what it did. I started to wonder if he knew what he was doing to people by just being alive. If I didn't have such a graphic memory of walking in on my brother and his partner, I wouldn't have probably jizzed in my pants already.

I leaned a little closer to him on the bench, trying to test how close I could get to him before he moved away or asked me to move. He didn't move so I relaxed and started to really listen to what he was saying. At first I was a bit lost in the middle of a sentence, but then he started on a whole new topic.

"And so Iruka will be out of town in two weeks, and that the exact day stupid Kakashi picks to have auditions." The blond pouted. He was so cute with his bottom lip hanging out slightly and his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong with that?" his face turned to face mine. Like I had missed what he was trying to get at or as if I had interrupted a speech and just should have stayed quiet.

"Well I don't have a ride…"

Before he could finish what he had to say I cut him off, "I'll drive you."

"Really?" He questioned skeptically. Yes I would drive him, straight into a mattress with my dick.

"Of course." I would probably never say that out loud so this was as close as it came.

"Thank you so much is there anything I can do to repay you?" He wasn't asking to be cute; he was asking to not seem like a douche. Which was fine with me, just to hear those words come out of those pink plump lips that was all the payment I needed.

But if he really wanted to repay me, a hand job would be nice, or head. I would love to be blown by those sexy pink lips… Shit, boner, okay mind think of Itachi naked…

Does the trick every time.

He was still waiting for a reply "Hn. Don't worry about it."

The second period bell rang, it didn't seem like we had spent two hours in this room maybe fifteen minutes. But when he said goodbye and then left I knew that it had been that long. I got up and collected my self and left to go to English.

Just thinking about having him in my car was driving me wild. It wasn't fair, he was driving me up the walls but I couldn't even get a blush out of him. I mean come on I'm fucking fine. That's it; I'm moving to plan B. This plan consisted of me pretty much ignoring him until he couldn't stand it. I wasn't going to start conversations with him. But I also wasn't going to be rude, no need to drive him away. I'll just make all my answer quick and kind of open-ended. The thought of getting him all railed up was making me hot under the collar. This had to stop I was eighteen and I couldn't control myself. These next two weeks are going to be a test of my mental strength. Because I'm guessing he wont break until he absolutely has to, and probably only because he needs a damn ride.

* * *

**Sorry still no beta. I will continue the quest! Anyways I fleshed out this chapter a bunch I mean like from 1600 words to 2100 I thought that pretty good for not really adding anything extra and just making things more detailed. Anyways so I just wanted to say something. I love Sakura okay. I love her character but I also wanted to make her harsh. I mean really did you guys not see her at the beginning of the manga, mean little bitch. Anyways I wanted to write this chapter on Wednesday but then I got lazy, it was my last day of school and we had finals so I had the right. But then I got caught up today with hanging with my family so yeah… I will try to get these up faster since they are kinds short. But don't get mad if I can't keep that promise. Oh and I love I idea of Sasuke being a pervy little bastard so yeah sorry if that's not how you see him. I always like to think his lack of words is to keep all the pervy-ness in.**


	5. Hey, It's Me And My Dick

**Wow authors note at the beginning. There are a few things I would like to say and hoping if it's at the beginning you might read it. **

**I don't own Naruto. I might own all the books and some plushies, but I don't own Naruto.**

**Next thing is I wanted to say is thank you. Yes to you my muse. Because honestly the reviews keep me writing this. And when I was all in a slump because I was like 4 chapters and only 3 reviews, but then… I checked my email and like wow! I was so happy to see that there are a lot of people adding this to their watch list! What was even crazier was that people were adding this to their favorites! I was so happy I felt the need to make brownies (I really did) but then I realized that science has so far failed in being able to pull things out of TV's and computers. So I ended up eating some and taking the rest to a stoner friend. They made her happy. So thank you for making my stoner friend happy! Okay on with the story!**

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

"TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING TEME!" It had been two weeks since that asshole had really talked to me and I was starting to go insane. We were in the practice room and he looked up from the music in front of him and into my eyes. For the first time in two whole weeks I felt like he was really looking at me, and not just through me.

"Okay I'm talking to you." He was still looking into my eyes. For some reason just being noticed finally by this man calmed me.

"Do I have a ride tonight?" All the anger gone from my voice, still a hint of annoyance, but not anger. I just could be bothered to be mad with him.

"Of course." A small smirk slipped on to his lips. At this point in time I was standing by the door and he was sitting on the brown wooden bench. With a small motion of his wrist he beckoned me to sit with him. And I did just as he told.

"Okay well I'm guessing since school ends at 2:30 and its most likely going to take four hours or more to do all the auditions, that we well be done some time after 6:30." I rambled on; he nodded then pulled out his cellphone.

"Give me your number." Without any questions I told him the twelve-digit number. I was starting to scare myself. I was doing everything the man told me to do with absolutely no protest and that was not like me. Maybe it was because I didn't want him to ignore me again… that would never, not ever come out of my mouth. I did not become dependent of him for company. It was impossible. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed in my hand I looked down at the unknown number.

"Now you can call me when you're done with the auditions." His actions made sense now.

"Okay I will see you then…" I parted ways with him and went through the rest of the day looking down at my phone at the simple message '_**sorry'**_ what did that even mean. Sorry for being a teme? Sorry for being rude? Or did it mean sorry for ignoring you… I had a feeling it was a combination of all three. I highly doubt that I could ever get him to say that though.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

My plan worked. The sheer obedience from the blond showed that it had worked. The way his eyes begged me to continue looking at him. I was finally truly confidant that I could make him mine. I just need to take it slow and the first step to total domination was the auditions tonight. I was going to test him for reactions, to see how far I could get before he was almost over the edge with anger or pleasure. Well I guess if he was at the edge of pleasure I could give him a hand over that edge. If I play it safe he might get the idea that I wanted friendship, the last thing I want is to be friend zoned.

**(Naruto's POV)**

I meet Kakashi in the auditorium where the auditions would be held. We had a table set up towards the back of the stage so that everyone could see what was going on but couldn't hear it. All the hopeful students had to do was sing part of the star spangled banner because it was something everyone had learn. Then they would sight read, and then they would count a rhyme that was on a piece of paper. Lastly they would do all the scales. There was nothing hard about it.

"When are we going to start?" I questioned Kakashi. He was looking at the sheet with names on it. There was a lot, I looked out towards the audience and I could see probably only a third of the lists participants there. Did they chicken out?

"In ten minutes I told them that we would start at 2:45 to give them time to pee, get their things out of there lockers and come here." He did a quick shrug. When he leaned back in his chair I noticed a third chair at the table with us.

"Why is there a extra chair?" he looked towards the extra chair and then shrugged his shoulders up to his ears. But the look on his face told me there was a reason and that he just didn't want me to know why.

"Fine be like that pervy-sensei." As I crossed my arms over my chest I made a small huffing noise to show my displeasure for being left in the dark.

"Trade seats with me please." He got up and collected his papers and stood behind my chair.

I got up and did the same but I whined the whole time. "Why should I?" sticking out my tongue to make fun of him. I sat down in my new seat in the middle of the table, and waited for another five minutes before people started to pour into the auditorium. Kakashi stood up and started yelling at the new choir students, to throw away all gum now. He also said that the theater kids had just cleaned the auditorium, so if there was even a single crumb, piece of trash on the floor or foot print on the back of the seats that they would all be completely cleaning the whole auditorium.

Theater kids are really serious about there auditorium and I had to find this out the hard way, they where probably watching from somewhere ready to yell at anyone that broke the rules. Least year I had brought in my tea at the first performance of the school year and absolutely got my ass chewed out. I snickered at the memory.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Myself last year breaking the theater rules." I laughed at the memory once again and then realized that Kakashi was not the one talking to me. I quickly turned to see the teme siting next to me. So that's why the stupid pervy bastard made me move spots. Damnit.

"Why are you here?" I was semi annoyed and you could tell by the clip tone to my voice.

"I'm your ride." He leaned back in his chair.

"But I thought you were going to pick me up after we were done?" His answer didn't satisfy me and I was not about to take it as an explanation.

"Kakashi caught up with me in the halls and asked me to stay." I knew he was lying to me, he was here of his own free will. Speak of the devil and he will appear, the gray haired man sat down in the chair on the other side of me and motioned for the first person to appear.

It was a young girl who claimed to be a soprano. She was okay but probably would never move farther than the advanced girls group. This might have been the thing I loved and hated most about choir. You can't learn how to sing new notes if their not in your range. This meant if you sucked at singing you would always suck no matter how much practice you had. Therefore many people where stuck in the lower choirs for the rest of their choir career. No matter how technically good you are if you cant sing it doesn't really matter.

I hated how many people never got the chance to move up. But I loved that they didn't get in my choir. I would never really want my group structure to change. Which one bastard had already messed with.

My full attention was on the next young girl. She had pigtails that went almost completely at a 45-degree angle from her head. She said her name was Moegi, she announced she was a freshmen and an alto. I liked her automatically, she was cute, and the way she talked was kind of spunky. I leaned forward in my chair as she cleared her throat and started to go through the required items. I was in a trance she was good. Maybe not as good as Temari, but she was really good. On the paper in front of me with her name all I wrote was 'mix varsity'. As she finished I came out of my trance and gave her a gentle nod signaling her to leave. She was really the only girl out of all the ones who auditioned who I believed could go to mix varsity. After all the girls were done it was time to do all the boys. I was a little more critical because this was my domain. But once again I was shocked by two freshmen, Konohamaru who would be added to the tenor section as soon as possible. And one very sickly looking plump boy, I wrote him off at first because as soon as I looked at him I though he would never sound amazing. He had an operatic bass voice; his voice was gorgeous but nowhere near as silky and dark as Sasuke's. But despite this he still was good, his name was Udon.

It was weird for me to think of adding these three freshmen into my little group, but it was probably for the best. Because all of the people in my group now were seniors, that means we would all leave at the same time so adding some people to start of the next generation of mix varsity was a good thing. There wasn't really anyone else who was overly amazing. The auditions ended with one especially tone deaf kid.

"You ready to go dobe?" Sasuke asked as we handed all the evaluation sheets to Kakashi and started walking off the stage.

"I need to go pee before we leave if you don't mind." I started to head off to the bathroom, but I could hear footsteps following me. I looked back to see the duck butt following me all the way up to the restroom door. "Do you mind? Or are you just going to follow me in?" I asked as sardonically as possible.

"I'm sure you would like me to follow you in, but I actually have to pee also." He smirked and walked past me to the restroom. When I walked in after him I saw the worst sight possible. There are only six urinals in the school bathroom, with the male bathroom etiquette rules making it so there can be a maximum of three people peeing at a time. There was already someone standing at one end who was one stall in, then I saw Sasuke stop two urinals before the guy already in there. Which meant I had to pick to stand next to Sasuke or next to a freshmen that had auditioned. **(AN like this (empty)(stranger)(empty)(empty)(Sasuke)(empty)) ** I really needed to pee at this point and couldn't wait so I just picked the closest which was right next to Sasuke. As soon as I unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick the stranger walked out. But it was to late to move I was just going to suck it up.

"Hey Naruto you wanna go get dinner after this?" Oh god he talking to me, and my dick is out! SHUT UP TEME NOW! He nudged me with his elbow, "dobe you want dinner or not." Maybe if I pretend he's not there he will shut up… "Dobe?"

"GOD DAMNIT SASUKE MY DICK IS OUT! STOP TALKING TO ME!" I finished but just before I had the chance to put it away, I heard him laughing ".. What?" I snarled.

"So that's what your holding." He continued snickering.

My hands dropped to my sides and I whipped around and yelled "HOW DARE YOU! MY DICK IS FUCK HUGE!"

I saw his eyes drift down to my waist a smile spreading across his face. I then looked down, to see my precious was out for the whole world to see. I turned around quickly and tucked it in, but before I could completely walk out the door I hear a snide "Keep telling yourself that."

Needless to say I didn't go out to eat with him, and I completely ignored him on the way to my house, slamming the door when we arrived.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I heard the slam of my car door as the blond huffed all the way up the stairs of his apartment building. I really hadn't meant to push him that far but when that guy left and he had the option to move but he didn't, that made it quite clear to me that he was gay. He might not know it yet but he was. Oh, and boy did he had a gorgeous dick and I finally got the answer, yes he was a natural blond. And the fact that he got so enraged that he gave me a full frontal view of the beautiful organ. Now I won't lie his dick wasn't the smallest nor the biggest I had ever seen but it wasn't huge either. It was probably a good third smaller than mine and his must have been like a six or seven.

The next thing that was driving me wild was the fact he had not washed his hands so everything he touched in my car had technically touched his dick. Knowing this I drove faster just so he would hold on to my car tighter. I leaned over and touched the dashboard where is hands had been… "Look dobe I've touched your dick…" I giggled… and yes it was a giggle. Man I had great masturbating images for a month or so. Now that I could properly imagine what that lovely hard on would look like correctly, I was going to need a new box of tissues.

* * *

**Pervy Sasuke is pervy… lol.. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Oh and if you don't know what male bathroom etiquette is, look it up.**


	6. If I Stand To Close I Might Get Hit

**READ FIRST!**

**I AM SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. THE BLACK OUT ON THE EAST COAST OF THE STATES HAD A WHOLE LOT OF MY FAMILY COMING TO LIVE WITH ME AND UNFORTUNATELY I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE.. AND THEN WORK AND THAT FACT THAT THIS IS THE LONGET CHAPTER I HAVE PUT UP SO FAR.. AND I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE WRITING PART OF THIS AND IM SORRY IF ITS KINDA RUSHED OR SLOPPY I WILL HAVE THIS BETA'D HOPEFULLY LATER BUT YEAH. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REMEMBER THERE IS A REASON THIS IS RATED M AND IT IS A SASUXNARU SO IF YOU DONT LIKE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THIS?**

* * *

My Saturday and Sunday had so far been spent practicing the region music that I already knew by heart. But ever since what had happened last year I had to be one hundred percent ready. The music was fairly easy, but today I just couldn't sing it for some reason.

_**Buzzzzzz **_the sound of my phone receiving a message on top of the table stopped me in mid-song. Walking over and picking the buzzing item up to see a text message that said, '_Dinner?'_

_ 'Not gunna happen you stupid teme!'_ I couldn't believe he had the balls to text me after being such a dick face on Friday.

_'I'll pay.' _He replied and I started to get the feeling I didn't have an option.

_'I said no.' _Huffing and slamming the phone down onto the table

_ 'I'll be there in 20 minutes, be ready.'_ That damn bastard! I was not going anywhere with him!

**NS**

I can't believe I'm in the car with him. Its like my feet moved on there own freewill, as soon as I heard the honk of a car from outside they just started walking! Stupid feet.

"What do you want?" That stupid silky voice… maybe if I rip out his vocal chords it would be easier to say no to him.

"For you to take me home!" I stated as I slide farther down into the seat and then crossed my arms across my chest.

"You got in the car of your own freewill."

"UHH your so aggravating!" I screamed at him he just kept driving, he didn't seem affected.

"I think a diner would be nice." There was something in his voice now that seemed off. Like it had lost something. I don't know how to explain it, but it was just different. It wasn't what his voice should sound like. It was wrong.

I turned my head to the side; I couldn't let him notice the slight redness at the tip of my nose. I didn't want to fight with him anymore as my stomach had told me with a loud grumbling that I had hoped he didn't notice. I didn't answer him and like he had said earlier we arrived at a quant little diner. There was only a few customers inside, and the waitress seemed to know the teme by the way she only asked for my drink but came back with two. We thanked her and she let us know she would come back to get our orders later.

"So how has your weekend been?" He questioned me with the glass in front of his mouth but his eyes staring directly at mine.

"Fine, I guess. Could you stop staring at me, better yet take a picture it lasts longer." I smirked, but the muscles in my face pulled into a frown when I heard a click that could only have came from a camera. I looked back at him he had his phone out. "Who said you could take photos of me?"

"You did like two seconds ago. Don't say things if you don't mean them." He slid the cell phone back into his pocket. "So are you going to pick something to eat?"

"What's good here?" He had yet to pick up the menu and by the way the waitress just 'guessed' what he would want to drink, I had picked up that this was a place he came to frequently.

The obsidian eyes of the teme where staring blankly up at the celling. He staid like that a while before answering my question. "Everything." He did not look at me when he answered. No snide comment at all. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with the teme.

"You okay there teme?" Curiosity had got the best of me at this point, I mean really he invites me to dinner and then doesn't talk to me. What's up with that? His face slowly shifts from looking up at the ceiling to me again. There is a small smile on his face. If you could even really call that a smile anyways.

"I'm fine." That smallest trace of a smile goes back to a sadistic smirk, but before he had time to get out what ever he was going to say the waitress comes back to ask us, well me, what I want. At this point a nice big hamburger sounds really good. She walks back off with out asking Sasuke what he wants, taking the menus with her.

"So is there something you want?" he probably only asked me to dinner to ask about one of the girls in the choir and how to get into her underpants. Gosh, he's such a perv I feel sorry for who ever he ends up with.

"There are things I want but at this point in time I can't ask for them. There are many things I want. But there is one thing that I wont most of all." His smirk was renewed on his flawless face.

"What does that even mean?" I'm very sure that I didn't understand what he was trying to get at. For all I know he could want a puppy. Nah, Sasuke wouldn't what a puppy, he's totally a cat person.

"Hn." He mumbled while shrugging his shoulders.

"You do know you make absolutely no sense right?" the things he says only ever farther confuse me. I don't even know why I bother asking anymore. He just always seems to be making circles around me with his words.

"Sure I don't." I just want to rip that smirk right off his face. Is that the only thing he knows how to do is smirk and say hn? What a stupid teme.

"You know teme not everyone likes a smirking bastard with a speech problem. So maybe if you fixed that then you would get some and not have to ask me for my help like this. So which one is it?" I begrudgingly said as I propped my chin up with my hands.

He just stared at me eyes cold and slightly confused. "Which one what?" His eyebrows were furrowed together.

I sighed. I hope he's not trying to lie to me I know that the only reason he join choir must have been for one of the girls. Which is sad he would join a class just to get in someone's pants. Or maybe he's trying to get into all of their pants; maybe this is just some sick joke between him and his football dick heads. Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks he's going to hurt any of my girls. "Which one of the girls pants are you trying to get into to, because I'm not going to let you hurt them."

He had a look on his face as if I had three heads and they were all speaking a foreign language like Russian. "I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not trying to get in any of their pants."

"Yeah right! Why not none of them good enough for you?" He was starting to really piss me off, I mean really at least he could do was tell the truth. And they were all so amazing a guy like him would be lucky to get any of them.

"They aren't my type." Sipping on his water before looking back at me.

"So what is your type, because just so you know now Haku is a boy." I didn't really need to worry about Haku because he had Zabuza. But still I didn't want the teme trying to put the moves on him either.

"I am well aware that Haku is a male. My type, do you really wanna know?" the teme was smirking is ass off, I just hope to god his not into old men, because Kakashi was Iruka's man.

"Sure." Was the reply tumbling out of my mouth, I had planned to ignore him till are food got here but it just spilled out.

"Hm… well I like blondes, the shorter the better, I like someone fiery, and loud. Perfect pink lips and a perfectly round ass. Obnoxious and annoying, but at the same time someone I just can't be without. But most of all I want some who will want me back." He had an extremely secretive smile plastered on his flawless face.

"Doesn't sound like anyone I've ever meet." Scratching at my chin in thought, I don't know anyone that even remotely fits that description. "Is that even really a type, I mean that's pretty damn specific."

"Its not really a type, its more of a person." He shrugs. Before I get to ask him who it is the waitress brings us our food. It's steaming hot and the smell is making drool run down my chin. She sets a burger in front of me and some kind of tomato soup in front of the teme. We say 'thank you' and then she is on her way. "So who is this person?" questioning the teme as I take a large bite off my burger. Its heavenly, I can feel my eyes roll back in my head and I hear a moan slide through my lips. "Ahh-mmm sooo good"

"That is unimportant at this time." He says while reaching over with a thumb pointed in my direction, then grabbing my chin with his large hand and wiping of juice of the delectable food that was dripping down my face. His hand retreats back to his side and I was unsure of why he had done that until a pink tongue darted out to lick his thumb.

"That was weird teme. I mean like really weird. I would even consider that gay, it was in my mouth and stuff and you just licked it. What if I have like AID's? Then what would you do?" the frown marring my face didn't go away.

"Well you don't have AID's because you a virgin. So I don't really think it matters." The teme was smirking his ass off.

"For you information I am not a virgin." I puffed out my cheeks. Now I did have my v-card but I didn't want him to know that. I might seem pathetic, I mean I'm almost 18 and I haven't even had a hand job. Sasuke probably get laid four times a week, stupid sexually active bastard. Its not like I couldn't… but I wanted it to be special not just with someone who I don't even care about. I really want it to be with Sakura… But I doubt she would ever go out with me. Great now I'm depressed.

"Yeah and I'm a catcher." He laughed a little, I was so confused. He plays baseball? Since when.

"Gosh teme really you need to learn to not be so confusing."

"Maybe if you weren't so blond you'd get it."

Looking down at my plate and realizing I was done with my food and so was the teme, when did that happen? "Well since were done you should take me home now. And just so you know I am proud to be a natural blond."

"Sure come on lets go." He left money on the table and as soon as we walked towards the waitress said a goodbye and gave Sasuke a wink, which I though was really weird since she must have be around forty. The teme's car was waiting for us, and its owner even opened the door for me.

"Thank you for dinner…" I mumbled out once he got in the car, there was no need for me to be rude about free food. "… Teme, really thank you."

"Its no big deal I would have been alone tonight anyways." Why would a guy like him ever be alone was my new curiosity. I mean, he's not the meanest person I've ever met by far, and I will admit he is kind of handsome. But then again I would never say that out loud.

"No you wouldn't you could have spent the night with some hot girls or family or whatever…" I wanted to know what he had meant by saying he'd be alone.

"Just because I can get girls doesn't mean I want their company. Family, its only me and my brother and he was working late tonight he will probably end up sleeping at the office." The teme's hands tightened on the steering wheel and I knew this meant he didn't want to talk about this but I wanted to know so I pushed for more.

"But you probably have a lot of friends. I mean your popular and junk." I turned towards him to judge his reaction. He had his eyes locked on the road.

"Not really, just because people say their your friends… it doesn't mean their actually there for you." He sighed a little. The look on his face… it made something in my chest tighten. I'd seen that face; I'd seen that face on my self. Before Iruka, before Kakashi, and before choir, that had been my face.

I don't really know why but I didn't want to see him like that. The teme really wasn't as bad as I had once thought. I continued to stare at him until he looked over at me curious to my lack of response. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Do you wanna spend the night?" Shit. Stupid mouth saying stuff.

We were stopped at a light he was staring at me now openly, "… Sure that would be nice. I just need to get some stuff first." He took a left when the light went green. We didn't talk again until we started to drive through one of the really nice neighborhoods.

"You live in a nice place…" I felt awkward now that I had invited him to my apartment.

"If you like cold, and no privacy then sure, it's nice." He snarled.

"How can you not have privacy here I mean look at how huge these houses are and how far they are apart."

"They may seem like you should have privacy but all these rich snobs don't know how to get out of others peoples business." We pulled up to the last out down the road. It was enormous, the teme pulled up to entrance and got out of the car and then opened my door for me once again. "Are you coming?"

"Duh." I had hesitated to get out. I'm not sure why, but the house was intimidating to me. The teme had to use three different keys to open the door. All the lights in the house were off. He grabbed my hand and started leading me through the house with no lights on. "Teme let go!"

"If I do you will get lost." He continued. "Watch out we're about to go up stairs." I held on tighter trying to get him to slow down he was moving up them so quickly. It was dark and I have absolutely no coordination in the dark.

"Teme please slow down I can't see!" I was begging him now to slow it down a little.

"We're almost there." He huffed out. It seemed extremely childish. But I felt a lot better when we were on the second floor and the threat of falling down the stairs was eliminated. We continued to walk down a long hallway until we finally came to a stop. "Okay we're here. I'm going to go pack a bag. I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure…"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sure…"

I have never been this disappointed in going into my room, because I knew the sexist creature was standing just on the other side of the door waiting for me. I flicked the lights in my room on and then went and started rummaging around for a bag and a pair of cloths.

I had never expected him to invite me to spend the night this soon, but I was not about to complain. What did I even need? I was Sunday… so I'm going to need my school bag. I grab it and toss in on the bed with the other bag. I probably was going to need to bring… I don't even know what one would bring in this kind of situation… AH a toothbrush. I run to my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush and cologne. Okay what else… I was freaking out and Uchiha's don't freak out so this was completely unacceptable. Oh no what would Itachi think if he saw me like this… I need to call Itachi.

**Ring ring ring ring…**

"What is it little brother?" He seemed tired and slightly annoyed.

"I not sleep at home tonight." I said as I started to stuff everything into my bag.

"Why not?" His voice had perked up.

"A friend asked me to spend the night." Just the thought of spending the night at the blond's made me smile.

"You're smiling… Use protection." The amusement in his voice was loud and clear.

I sighed; he had just reminded me of what I would not be getting tonight. "Its not like that… he's not gay… yet…"

"Oh is this that blond?" Had I really talked about him that much at my brother had me that far figured out.

"…Yes…"

"Have fun little brother. And remember be gentle." This brought a blush to my cheeks. "Goodbye." He hung up on me and I stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

Should I bring protection… just in case? Probably not… I'm not going to bring any… I sniffled a little… Oh well this means he trust me enough to have me over, so this will not be the last time.

I'm pretty sure I have gathered everything I will need so turned off the light and walk out of my room with two bags on my shoulder.

"Ready teme?" Just hearing his voice and not seeing him was amazing feeling to know he's some where out in the hall but not really know where he is. Its like hide and seek. I don't say anything to him, slowly creep up behind him "Teme?"

I leaned in so that my lips were almost at his ear. "Always" I whisper that one word as seductively as I possibly can. Pink lips let out a gasp and he jumped backwards straight into my waiting body.

"Don't scare me like that!" The blond shrieked as he hit my peck lightly. I grab his warm hand again and start leading him down the stairs.

"Hn…" I had the strangest urge to open doors for him. Not sure why, but I think I saw this behavior in a movie once…

He doesn't even argue with me opening the door once we get the car. The trip to his house is spent in silence I don't really know what to say to him, and I'm sure that is the same look on his face, uncertainty. We finally pulled up to his apartment. I take the keys out of the engine and wait for him to get out first. I see a large gulp as his Adam's apple bobs up and down, before he grabs the door handle and gets out of the now warm car.

"You coming teme?" he slams the door and starts walking up to his apartment. Seeing him do this I jump out of the car myself and grab my stuff while locking the car and follow the blond locks bouncing with every step he took up the stairs.

He is nice enough to let me in first before locking the door behind him.

"Welcome to my home." He mumbles as he pushes past me, heading off towards the living room area.

"Thank you so much for having me over." I set my stuff down by the door and then grab the seat next to him on the couch. I know since he turned of the television I should be watching it but I can't take my eyes off of him. We 'watched' TV for an hour or so before he finally says something to me.

"I'm going to go take a shower you can change if you want to…" He stands up and at first I think 'change? Into what?' and then I realized what I had forgotten… Something to sleep in…

"Um Naruto?"

He turns back towards me now leaning on the threshold to the hallway. "Yes Sasuke?"

"I forgot something to sleep in… is it okay if I borrow something?"

Scratching the back of his head and sighing before say a reluctant "follow me." We walk down the hallway were there is three doors; he opens the one at the very end to reveal a very orange room. "In that dresser," he points to the one closest to the bed, "in the bottom draw are some sweat pants that might fit you." He leaves the room closing the door on him way out.

He room was filled with orange, which wasn't much of a surprise since it seemed to be his favorite color. But I didn't mind for some reason, it fit who he was as a person, bright and obnoxious. I walked over the dresser while examining all of the things in his room. There were a lot of frog plushies, not to the point of seeming childish but just enough to seem slightly obsessed. I kneeled down to the bottom drawer, opening it to see a collection of brightly colored sweat pants. These were all unacceptable; he must have at least one pair of darker colored ones. I dug through them and towards the bottom of the drawer I finally found a pair of bigger black ones.

"Oh… that's interesting…" once I had lifted up the pants to my surprise there was a magazine right under it that had a very lewd picture of a women who was scandalously clad in a school girl uniform. "So this is your porn stash." I moved away all the sweat pants to reveal hoard of porno movies and magazines all featuring curvaceous women on the front. I was going to have fun with this. I picked up one that was particularly sinful looking, and pulled it out of the mass amount of nude bodies. Placing everything exactly where it had been before and putting on the sweat pants that actually fit quite nicely, I headed back out towards the living room.

I had decided not to wear a shirt making the fabric of the couch rub against my back oddly. The shower turned off and a few minutes later the door to the restroom opened, I called out still sitting on the couch "Wanna watch a movie?"

Foot steps stopped before I heard him yell a "Yes go ahead and get it started." Before they resumed walking towards the bedroom door.

This was going to be perfect. I stood and strode over to the TV bending down and placing the case on top of the TV and the disk in the DVD player. I walked back to the couch with the remote in hand. I was going to wait till he came back to play it. When he did he was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, "So dobe I found something for us to watch."

"What is it, because I've seen everything I own a million times." He huffed as he parked his rear end on the couch.

"Interesting…" I pressed the play button. Once it started I looked over at him to see the shock in his eyes. He didn't say anything he just stared at the screen where a young lady was opening the door for a pizza man. He still didn't say anything even as she started to 'tip' him by unzipping his pants to reveal a hard cock, then taking it into her mouth with cries of 'its so huge' and 'you taste so good'. He finally turned his head towards me, mouth still hanging open a little, confusion stuck on his face.

"Why…" he looked very lost. But as soon as the actress in the movie could be heard hitting the bed he looked back towards the TV, mouth suddenly closed tight, fists gripping onto the top of his pants exposing a growing lump between his legs.

"Why not?" He turned back towards me eyes hard and unmoving all confusion gone.

"We never speak of this." He waited for my answer, but I was quite sure yet what he had meant by this. Never speak of the porn? Never speak of the fact we watched it?

"Of course not." That was all it took, he eyes shoot back towards the TV, where the slutty moans of a blonde women were emanating from. But before I could really realize what was going on I saw the blond start to rub his growing erection. I then understood what he meant. And this alone got me hard, but I was going to wait for him to go first to make sure my assumption was correct.

He started to rub faster, and then when I was sure he wasn't going to stop, he started to pull down his pants slightly. Little golden locks start to peek through the edge of the slowly retreating pants. I myself finally give into temptation a start to lazily rub my own hard on through the sweat pants giving off a muffled sigh of relief. Turning quickly to look at the TV when I notice the blond looking towards me almost as a check to make sure he wasn't the only one who was going to do it. Once he was facing the TV I let my eyes wander to him again, not full at him but enough to make it look like I'm staring at the movie when I was actually staring at the gorgeous blond who was getting more brash with his movements.

The next time there was a complete view of the girl's breasts tan hands move down the pants farther completely exposing the dobe's beautiful dick. The hands grasp it fully pumping up and down making my own cock beg to be set free. But since the blonde was now completely set on reliving himself and not very worried about me he didn't notice when I let my erection out of the pants it had previously been in. I wanted to take the slow lazy route with this because I wanted it to last as long as it could. I sluggishly grabbed onto the pounding organ as slowly and lightly as possible flicked my wrist up and down. I watched him tug and pull at his own cock while letting out guttural moans; it took all my control to continue the slow pace I was at. He was getting close to the edge and it seemed he would end in perfect time with the actors in the porno. He had precum dripping down his whole length. His singing was getting louder and louder. Having him here in front of me was the most exciting thing I had ever experienced, the flush that enveloped his whole face and the way one eye would close whenever his thin fingers rolled over his head. My cock twitched at the though of causing him that much pleasure.

With one final tug those lips cried out an "Ahhh-uhh!" his head rolling onto the back of the couch, his toes curling up into the carpet. Mouth wide open and eyes shut tight he released a stream of cum that went up and then hit him on his shirt.

I almost came from the sight of this but I wanted to torture him so at that moment I released my own still rock hard erection so that I could just watch, and as soon as he had he breath even out I continued. The movie had ended right after the blond had finished so I knew that he would have nothing to focus on but me. I turned to face the TV and just continued to replay what I had just seen in my head.

I had started to moan again when I heard a small gasp from the blond. I turned towards him. He was staring right at my crotch where my hands were now fully going to town. "Like what you see?" I had to work my hardest to make sure my voice came out unbroken. He didn't even reply his face just redden farther as he continued to stare. "Mesmerized by how huge it is?" I chuckled into a moan.

This time he answered me, "N-n-no…" eyes traveling back towards the pulsating cock in my hand.

I was almost there and I swear if he got any closer he would probably get cum on him. He inched forward face getting closer and closer to my lap and I was sure he didn't even know he was doing it himself. His mouth was open and it looked like he was curiously inspecting the organ. I was going to cum now, there was no helping it even if I warned him he wouldn't have enough time to get away from it… not that I wanted him too.

"I'm gunna… ah-h!" it hit him; it landed all over his chin and under his face and neck. Just a little bit higher and it would have landed in his mouth. Now in truth I had twisted my body a little before I came but it was really his fault for being so close. He was sitting there, eyes wide-open, mouth hanging agape, not saying a word. As soon as my breath returned to normal I had to say it, "I'm so so so so so sorry!" even if I didn't really mean it.

A look of realization hit him, and with this he stood up and calmly walked towards the bathroom.

**Naruto's POV**

I can't believe he came on me. I walked as calmly as my body would allow me to the restroom. I can't believe I was that close to his penis… I closed the door and looked at my self in the mirror I had my own cum on my shirt but all over my neck and chin… was… the… teme's… cum… And for some reason I was not all that mad. I'm sure if it were anyone else I would be screaming my head off but… I couldn't… be mad like I wanted to.

I picked up a tissue but right before I could start to clean myself off I stopped. 'This is the teme's cum… the teme came on me… while looking at me… while I looked at his…' A shaky finger came up to my face, I had honestly lost my mind. Well at least that's what I would tell anyone if they found out. I placed my finger on the tip of my chin… where the teme's warm cum was… the teme's… and then I pulled my finger through it all the way up to my lips… I had just put the teme's cum… on my lips. I'M GOING OUT OF MY MIND! My tongue darted out, out of habit and licked away the warm sticky liquid that was residing on my lips.

"OH MY HOLY SHIT!" I couldn't take it. I screamed out. And the worst part was I didn't mind it one bit. I stared back at my face putting my finger back to my chin and once again licked it. I couldn't stop it, it tasted so sweet! I love sweets! YEP THAT WAS THE REASON! SWEET SHIT IS FUCKING DELICIOUS! Who am I kidding? I like the taste of cum! I'M GAY! No! I am not gay… I just like cum. That is all. I wiped up the last of it placing my finger in my mouth once more sucking slightly. Delicious… What I had just done would never leave this room. Ever. I took of my shirt avoiding the now cold white liquid on the front then using it to wipe of my face to make sure it was all gone.

"Naruto are you okay… I'm really sorry…" he was slightly muffled through the door but his voice made me blush so hard. I shouldn't have just done that now; I don't even think I could ever face him again.

"I'm fine… I'll be out in a minute." I took a few deep breaths before I opened the door he was leaning against the other side of the hallway looking at my now spunk free face. Closing the door the bathroom I walk to my own bedroom door, but I notice the bastard still hasn't moved. "You coming?" he already did.

"But… I-I'm sorry." He had no expression on his face but I know he was confused.

"Let's go to bed." I walked into my room and held the door open waiting for him. Oh my god. I'm losing my mind; I just asked the guy who came on my face to come to bed with me. I must be dreaming, this is a nightmare. And its not like I can tell him to sleep on the couch! I've already invited him in! Everyone knows once you invite a vampire in you can't take it back! I'm so confused.

We walked into the bedroom and I crawled into bed, I was going to act like nothing was wrong. "Please close the door and turn off the light teme." He did as I asked before walking up to the side of the bed. He was just standing there! Staring at me! "STOP MAKING THIS FUCKING AWAKWARD AND GET IN THE DAMN BED!" I didn't mean to yell, he's just driving me insane the sooner we go to sleep the sooner this day ends.

"Sorry" He got in under the covers. My bed is a full so its not like he's right on top of me but he is close enough so that I can feel breath on the side of my face and his warmth on my skin. Both of these feelings were oddly pleasant. Something I don't ever remember feeling. Today will go down as the most confusing day in my life. I feel like I've lost who I am and its been replaced by a cum loving, warmth seeking, raven loving baka. I can't even bare to think of him being in bed with me but at the same time I don't want him to leave.

Is this what its like to have a best friend? All my life I've wanted one. Is this what it is? I'm glad that I found one even if it is the teme… does he feel the same way about me? Does this mean that that's why I was okay with watching porn with him? Why it was okay that he came on me… that I licked it? Is that why I can't be mad at him? Why I can't really say no…

A huge grin broke out on my face 'my first best friend'. It all made sense to me now. I couldn't place the relationship with him because it was a first. Just like I didn't understand what Iruka, or Kakashi was to me until I asked them. And just like at first I had thought maybe Sakura was my first best friend until I realized I loved her. Man I am wrong about a lot of shit.

I continued to grin like a little kid until I feel asleep. Happy I had finally found this thing I could call mine.

* * *

**Okay so i know that this is... blah that is my first ever like anything sexual scene that i have EVER writing and i was trying to do it as fast as possible to finish it before i go on vacation. so yeah if you have any suggestions please tell me annnnddd i know that i make naruto really fucked up in the head, but i think its because I'm not all there also! :D Im telling i swear I'm absolutely narcotic. All the kids in my classes don't know they mistake my quietness for shyness when I'm really just plotting their demises. Actually no I'm really loud they know I'm crazy.**

**so i will try to write another chapter before i go on vacation next friday. So yeah I'm sorr**y.


	7. Wrapped In Comfort Sealed Up Tight

**Did ya'll know that today alone over 240 people have read one of these chapters:D i feel like a proud parent but at the same time i realized i only have 8 reviews... so ya'll don't review... evil! i still love you for putting up with my madness.**

* * *

Morning came with a up beat drumming that scared me enough to make me fall out of the warm bed my body had been resting in. **"In early '99, I beat the Ocarina of Time. I'm quite the legend in this town. My friends get wicked shit from all the foul-mouthed fools you roll with. Just push your luck, there will be blood, most likely your own carnage…" **I just lied on the floor eyes shut tight trying to figure out what was playing and why the dobe had yet to respond to it. **"We all just wanna do our thing, without the misery you bring. Go fuck yourselves, leave us alone." **

My eyes snapped open when I heard a familiar voice join in with the lead singer.

"You all need to go away, you motherfuckers! You all need to leave me and my homeboys alone…" I couldn't comprehend how he could be this odd this early. "… You all need to go away, you motherfuckers! You all need to leave me and my sensitive homeboys alone!" Leg suddenly attacked right after the music stopped.

"AHHHH-teme… why are you on the floor?" His neck rolled from side to side trying to assess the situation. "Did you sleep there? Can't imagine it would have been comfortable." A tan arm reached down to grab mine helping me get back to my feet.

"No I slept in the bed. That… whatever that was woke me up." He stared at me like I had lost my mind, which at this point seemed very backwards.

"That teme was MCS. And they are gods. Teme do you even listen to music?" He was glaring at me. I must be dreaming something isn't right there.

"I'm a atheist that probably why I don't know these 'gods'. I listen to music, just meaningful music." Before I could reach the door a hand was place onto my shoulder urging me to look back at him.

"There music is more meaningful and deep then any music put out today. You just don't understand it." Pushing me out into the hallway he closed the door. I sure did pick an odd one. Heading in a beeline straight for sweet bladder relief was my new goal education the blond about music could wait.

After relieving my full bladder the smell of coffee gave me a high that only morning brings. Following the wonderful aroma lead me to the kitchenette were the blond was pouring to cups of the magnificent liquid.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"I like my coffee black, just like my metal. " Oh I'm good that deserved a chuckle.

"I don't get it, what's funny about that?" He questioned as he place the mug in front of me and then sat down himself.

"That was MSI. Don't you listen to music?" A shit-eating grin plastered on my face. The dobe just frowned on this taking a sip of his creamer and sugar with coffee. I mean how can anyone drink that its hardly coffee anymore. "So I'm driving you to school right?"

"Fuck! Almost forgot to call Iruka and tell him not to come. Thanks for the reminder bastard." Typing as fast as his thumbs could go he sent a message to Iruka-sensei, a swooshing sound let me know he was finished.

"I'm going to go get changed in your room so that you can use the restroom if you don't mind." Dropping the cup into the sink once I was done with it then waiting for his response.

"Yeah, okay." He mumbled mindlessly still concentrated on his own mug. His neck snapped out right as soon as I was about to leave the kitchen, "Just don't go through my porn again!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." The coffee had yet to kick in so I was kind of sluggish. But by the time I got to the room I was feeling ready for anything.

NS

We ended up hang around until it was time to leave since we had gotten up forty-five minutes early. It was nice to just sit around and enjoy the blonds company without a care in the world.

We headed straight to the choir room once we arrived at the school. Kakashi sitting at his post at the piano. "Good morning."

"Ah good morning boys. I see you arrived together. How were your weekends?" A twisted smirk sat its self on Kakashi's face, completely unwavering.

"Good." The blond obviously did get what the pervy man was hinting at.

"Will you both be sticking around of the game?"

"That's today? Of course how could anyone miss it?" I wasn't sure what this game was but it sounded like I was going to have to be there.

NS

"Okay Naruto why don't you start us off." All the students where standing in a circle. Except for Udon, and Shikamaru who had clamed it was too troublesome. I still had yet to be informed what was going I was just told 'learn as we go'.

The blond seemed to be in deep thought for a moment until as sudden light bulb went off for him. "Okay lets go! Hey, Once I was a funky singer playin' in a Rock and Roll Band. I never had no problems, yeah. Burnin' down one night stands, and everything around me, yeah!" Why was he singing? A better question was why this song?

"Got to stop to feelin' so low and I decided quickly to disco down and check out the show. Yeah, they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' and just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted, play that funky music white…" He stopped but quickly Choji picked up.

"Don't call me white. The connotations wearing my nerves thin, could it be semantics generating the mess we're in? I understand that language breed's stereotype, but what's the explanation for the malice, for the spite? Don't…"

And as soon as it came it went and Sakura started singing I was extremely confused. So you sing a different song and then what ever word the last person says you start on?

"Tell me not to fly, I simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade? I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum and if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir. I guess I didn't make it but whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection. A freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye. I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life…." She ended but I couldn't stand to watch her as a whole. She sang beautifully but she was a complete diva about the whole thing.

Kiba's choose was some how not very surprising "And it moves us all, through despair and hope. Through faith and love, till we find our way on the path unwinding. In the Circle, the Circle of Life. It's the Circle of Life and it moves us all, through despair and hope. Through faith and love, till we find our way…"

We continued on like this until it finally got to Gaara who was standing four people before me, but what he sang… I just couldn't believe it was coming out of Gaara's mouth.

"Bed. Put you to bed, bed, bed. Girl, change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like – Alright OK. Tonight you're having me your way. Perfume, spray it there put our love in the air. Now put me right next to you. Finna raise the temp' in the room. First rub my back like you do, right there, uh huh, right there, uh.

You touch me like you care. Now stop, and let me repay you for the week that you've been through, workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do. Oh, oh, oh. I love it, I love it. You love it, you love it. Every time, every time, we touchin', we touchin'. I want it, I want it. You want it, you want it. I'll see you, see you, in the mornin', in the mornin'. Wanna put my fingers through your hair…" Gaara defiantly had balls, that's for sure.

I tried to space back out but I was hard when Ino was singing I whip my hair back and forth. But I finally got to my thinking place preparing my repitoire of songs. Surprisingly Moegi who was right next to me sang happy birthday.

Wait… she just ended on birthday. I only know one other song with the word birthday in it… I gulped and manned up like Gaara had and showed no shame in the face of the birthday sex.

"So I know you want to ride out, even if we only go to my house. Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon my couch. Feels good, but I know you want to cry out. You say you want passion." That's all I managed to get out before my courage flow out the window. I mean can you blame me? And what was worse was everyone was staring at me. I puffed up my chest a little more and they resumed the game.

Next time it came to me I was only required to sing 'like the angel' and since I was the person in the game I didn't have to worry about picking a word to end on.

"You have fun?" Naruto who was standing right next to me asked.

"Hn" Even though I didn't say yes directly I was pretty sure he was starting to speak grunt. I had a great time actually, this was more fun then I had in a long time.

"We do this every other month so the next one will be at the end on November." His arms were folded behind his head as we strode out towards the parking lot.

"Do you wanna go have dinner?" I didn't want my time with the dobe to end just yet. If I could I would spend every second with him. He was just comforting to be around in general and the warmth his personality gave off was almost like the sun. You don't want to look at in fear you might get hurt but it beckons to you to turn your eyes to it and see it in all its glory.

"Your treat?" the smile on his face was hypnotic.

"My treat." We got into my car, gripping the steering wheel and turning at mesmerized points. Going to the one place I knew had the best food around. It had a over all glow to it, decorated in small white lights and hidden away in the forest to keep it from unworthy eyes. It was peaceful. Anari the waitress greeted us at the door giving me a small hug before ushering us to my booth. The one I had sat it ever since my first visit here.

"So you do come here a lot." the statement came out of pink lips that were now preoccupied with a straw.

"Yes." That was the simple answer. I came here a lot.

"How often."

"At least twice a week since I was eight." A cold glass rested in between my fingers, its contents move slightly with the nature shake of my hands.

"Can I ask why?" He was starting to press. He was interested and I'm sure it would take a hell lot for him to drop a subject if it was what he wanted to talk about. Blue eyes locked with my own pitch black ones.

"Its comforting." That was also the simple answer. There was nothing else to it than that I felt at ease here. And being at ease was something that I craved. That I searched for that I was dying to find completely.

"That's all?" He didn't believe me. I could see it in the way his eyes started to shift from glancing at my eyes to staring at all of my face. Whatever he was looking for he would fail to find because that was the only answer I had for him. If there was another reason I came here I didn't even know about it.

"That's all."

"You are strange." Blond lock flew back and forth as he shook his head.

Our night went on, we ate great food, and participated in small talk. It was nice. But it had to come to an end; I dropped him off at his apartment and wished him a good night before driving home.

Itachi's car was in the driveway signaling he presence in the house. He was perched on the couch in the living room legs crossed and glassed hang onto the tip of his nose.

"Welcome home otōto." He shifted the papers in his lap so he could turn to face me.

"Hello oniisan how was your day?"

"Fine and yours?" He was still staring at me.

"It was… Nice." A slight smile showing on my lips.

Grinning back he proclaimed it was bedtime and that teenagers needed their beauty sleep or else they turned into monsters. Today I didn't even feel it necessary to fight with him like I usually would have. There was no point in doing it in the end it and only ever cause problems anyways. I went straight to bed feel tired and ready to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Okay so I'm pretty sure there is enough lyrics to figure out what all these songs are except the first two which were**

**(at sign)!#?(at sign)! -motion city soundtrack (also better known as (ATAT)) **

**the next one was where sasuke said i like "i like my coffee black, just like my metal" which i a line from the completely awesome **

**shut me up-MSI **

**also if you want something erotic and catchy as hell check out**

**rosana-wax**

**watch the music video. **


End file.
